Rear seats may have a seat back that folds forward to provide a larger load floor and cargo area that is accessible from the trunk, or boot, of the vehicle. The seat back is pivotally connected to the seat base and a spring exerts a biasing force on the seat back to fold the seat down in a forward direction.
A problem with remotely released seats that are spring biased to a forwardly folded position is that the seat may fold forward with excessive speed. Uncontrolled movement of the seat back in the passenger compartment is undesirable. Any solution to this problem must be achieved without adding excessive weight, complexity or cost to the vehicle seat.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.